This invention relates generally to a method and devices for detecting dental cavities and more particularly to a device intended for placement between a user's upper and lower teeth to quickly detect elevated temperatures associated with tooth decay.
It has been reported in the dental literature that a decaying tooth constitutes a "hot spot" in the mouth, having a surface temperature slightly higher than that of adjacent healthy teeth. Accordingly, it has been suggested that an infrared camera could be designed for use by dentists to supplement their traditional methods of detecting tooth decay.